


Taking out the trash

by BabyDracky



Category: Green Street (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Household Chores Meme, M/M, Male Slash, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. Slash: Matt/Pete Pete doesn't like the pity he can see in Matt's eyes but he is far from understanding that this isn't pity he is looking at but a feeling he never knew is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking out the trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



> Written for the Household Chores Meme @ LJ  
> Written for Chosenfire28
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Blood. Breaking bones. Rough grumbles.  
His heart beating faster, his blood boiling.  
Always the same beautiful symphony.  
Sweat. Cheap alcohol. 

His moist skin against moist skin, his animalistic growl against the man’s stinking breath.  
Beer and blood. The perfume of his Heaven.  
A deep sigh behind him. Trouble.

« What do you think you’re doing, mate? » asked a clean and too sweet smelling little brunette behind the savagely fighting young man.

« What’s it look like, buddy? » grinned mischievously Pete, the slim blonde « Just taking the trash out! »

Matt looks at the man, the one with the obviously broken nose, and raises an elegant brown toward his best friend.

« Really? » he asked again, his piercing blue eyes looking straight at Pete, trying hard not to laugh.

« Why? » smiled Pete « Are you stalking me, Buckner? Fancy writing my biography? »

« As if anyone would read that! » mocked Matt.

The two guys were now long gone. Pete was still muttering « Fucking Millwall trash! » while Matt was helping him to pick up the garbage he certainly knocked over when kicking the men asses.

Some days, everyday, Matt really wished those bloody idiots wouldn’t bother anymore to come to Pete to claim revenge, now that he isn’t the GSE leader anymore, now that he decided his life is worth to be lived without the tantrum, without the fights, without spilling blood, without being the same ever again.

Matt nearly lost him once. Never again would he let that happen.

« Stop it… » Pete sighs gazing intensely at him.

Don’t pity me! Don’t look down at me! I’m not fragile! I’m not weak! I’m not half a man! His angry eyes are screaming.

Pete can do that. Just look at him and Matt feels naked to the very cores in front of him. The man has always been able to read him like an open book.

But he is so wrong right now. 

This isn’t pity in his eyes, but love in his heart.

Never would he feel pity for someone as strong as Pete. Never would he see a handicapped and weak man in front of him, because Pete is nothing of that. Pete has fallen during his last fight, his leg severely hurt, permanently damaged. This fight, this battle has broken him. But Matt has been next to him anytime he needed him and now he can see the fallen warrior rising again. Broken but so much stronger. 

That bloody day when Pete fell in that battlefield nearly drowning into disgusting mud and stained blood, Matt understood. He wouldn’t ever be the same. He wouldn’t let go of Pete, not until he can feel him breath, not until he can feel himself breath. Pete has already been the most important person in his life then, since that day he became his everything.

Pete sighs again, « Come in »

His bright smile is back on his lips. Matt’s heart missed a beat.

He would do anything to see that smile plastered on Pete’s beautiful and gentle face every day, forever. When Pete is smiling, the sun is rising for Matt; he just can’t help and smiles himself.

Oh, God! He just didn’t think that, did he? Pete would kick the shit out of him if he ever finds out. He is so doomed. He and his impossible crush. Just fucked up.


End file.
